Amourshipping - Un Pedacito de cielo
by FandeSerena91
Summary: Ash y Serena son una hermosa pareja y todo es hermoso hasta que alguien hace que terminen, y Serena está muy deprimida al punto de llegar a enfermarse y perder la voluntad de vivir, y su última voluntad es ver a Ash por última vez, pero ¿Ash aceptara después de tener tanto rencor y sucederá un milagro?


Título: Amourshipping - Un pedacito de cielo

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance

Sinopsis: Ash y Serena son una hermosa pareja y todo es hermoso hasta que alguien hace que terminen, y Serena está muy deprimida al punto de llegar a enfermarse y perder la voluntad de vivir, y su última voluntad es ver a Ash por última vez, pero ¿Ash aceptara después de tener tanto rencor y sucederá un milagro?

Es una bella tarde de otoño, esas de las que anuncian la llegada del invierno, el sol se oculta más temprano de lo normal, las hojas de los árboles bailan con el viento y caen al suelo, en una casa están Ash y su bella esposa Serena, ella se quedó dormida junto a su esposo, mientras el la miraba.

"Ash: Serena, eres el amor de mi vida, pero por causa de una de mis tonterias casi te perdí, y no me refiero a solo romper la relación sino a perderte para siempre".- En eso Ash recuerda como inicio su relación con ella, desde que se conocieron, como se enamoraron y como pasaron su más dura prueba.

(Hace 5 años atrás)

Era el primer día de clases en la secundaria de Kalos, todos estaban conociéndose, todos excepto una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños, ojos azules muy claros, su nombre es Serena es muy tímida, pero es una buena chica. Sin embargo un chico de cabellos azabaches se le acerca, su nombre es Ash.

Ash: Hola ¿Estas bien? - pregunto acercándose a la chica.

Serena: Eh...si, si estoy bien. - dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas.

Ash: Tranquila, soy Ash, encantado de conocerte. - dijo el sonriéndole.

Serena: Soy...Serena. - dijo ella muy tímidamente.

Ash: Que bonito nombre, pero ¿por qué lloras?

Serena: Es que me molestaban mucho en la primaria y sé que lo harán en la Secundaria.

En eso Ash se acerca a Serena y la abrazo, esta se sorprendió y lo miro a los ojos.

Ash: Tranquila, yo te protegeré, y si alguien te molesta, solo dime quien es y lo pondré en su lugar.

Serena: Gracias Ash, eres muy lindo.

Ash: Ven vamos, es hora de la ceremonia de inicio de cursos.

Y Ash tomo de la mano a Serena, y ella lo miraba muy sonrojada. Pasaron los meses y precisamente un día de san Valentín, Serena se le declaro a Ash, y él le dijo que el también sentía lo mismo que ella, y así pasaron toda la secundaria y los dos años de bachillerato, eran la más hermosa pareja de la generación, y se decía que ya hasta vivían juntos. Naturalmente los rumores eran ciertos. Serena se mudó con Ash, y con consentimiento de su propia madre, naturalmente la vida era hermosa para ellos.

Serena: Ash, despierta, se nos va a hacer tarde para la escuela y hoy hay examen de algebra.

Ash: Ya voy, gracias mi amor.

Serena: No es nada, pero apúrate a desayunar que se nos hace tarde.

Ash: Si y esta vez estudie.

Ya en la escuela, tomaron el examen, naturalmente Serena estaba tranquila y respondía su examen con naturalidad y a los demás les parecía raro ver a Ash muy tranquilo, puesto que el álgebra era la materia que más le costaba, después el profesor les dio los resultados.

Profesor: Bien les daré los resultados del examen, Serena 8, Bill 7, Clemont 10, Henry 7.5, Ash 8.5, los demás sacaron entre 0 y 6.

Serena: Jejejejeje sí que estudiaste amor.

Ash: Me salve de reprobar.

Y a la salida Ash y Serena se fueron directo a su casa, pero lo que no notaron es que alguien lo iba siguiendo, era Kalm el amigo de la infancia de Serena, él estuvo enamorado de ella desde la primaria pero ella no le hacía caso, y cuando se enteró que salía con Ash, naturalmente se obsesiono con separarlos y tener a Serena para sí solo.

Kalm: Serena...tú serás mía...ya lo veras.

Al día siguiente era Sábado, Ash y Serena salieron a pasear, él se separó de ella para saludar a su amigo Clemont y su hermanita Bonnie; dejando sola a Serena y es ese instante Kalm se le acerco.

Kalm: Te encontré, mi linda Serena.

Serena: Kalm, te dije que me dejaras de buscar, soy la novia de Ash, y pronto nos casaremos.

En eso ve acercarse a Ash y sus amigos, hace su jugada, besar por la fuerza a Serena enfrente de ellos, naturalmente Ash estaba destrozado, creyó que la chica que más amaba en el mundo lo había traicionado, así que fue a la casa recogió sus cosas y le dejo una nota de despedida, mientras con Serena, se soltó de Kalm y lo abofeteo.

Serena: No quiero volver a verte.

Así Kalm se alejó y los hermanos se acercaron a ella, y le dijeron lo que había sucedido con Ash.

Bonnie: Serena, así que él te beso y no tu a él.

Clemont: Y Ash creyó eso y se fue para su casa.

Serena sale para la casa, y al entrar vio que las cosas de Ash no estaban, y vio la nota de Ash que decía así:

"Espero que seas feliz al lado de él, no sabes el dolor que me causaste, y te deseo lo mejor

Ash."

Serena estaba destrozada, ahora su relación con Ash estaba arruinada y él pensaba lo peor de ella, pero lo seguía amando, mientras con Ash se mudó a casa de un amigo, en lo que arreglaba su situación sentimental. Pero Serena ya no era la misma de antes, el brillo de sus ojos desapareció, ya no sonreía, casi como una zombi, hasta que un día se enfermó y la llevaron al hospital, aunque el parte médico indicaba que su salud era perfecta, sus defensas bajaron mucho y su condición empeoraba, así que el médico les dio su diagnóstico.

Doctor: Familiares de Serena.

Grace: Soy su madre, ¿qué le pasa a mi hija?

Doctor: La verdad no lo sé, ella está bien de sus órganos, pero sus defensas están peligrosamente bajas, así que prepárense para lo que tenga que venir.

Ya en la habitación donde estaba Serena, Grace le daba ánimos a su hija para que se mejorara.

Grace: Serena, tienes que aliviarte, si tan solo supiera que te paso.

Serena: Ash...perdóname...no me dejes...

Grace: ¿Ash?

Serena: Mamá busca a Ash, quiero verlo.

Grace: Pero no sé dónde buscarlo.

Serena: Clemont, sabe dónde está el, por favor, tráiganlo.

Así que Grace busco a Clemont, y el la llevo a donde Ash estaba.

Grace: Ash.

Ash: Señora Grace ¿qué pasa?

Grace: Es mi hija, Serena te necesita.

Ash: ¿Y para qué? si esta con Kalm, yo no la quiero volver a ver jamás.

En eso Clemont le dio un puñetazo a Ash y este molesto le pregunta por qué lo hizo.

Clemont: Ash, de verdad te respeto por ser mi amigo, casi como mi hermano, pero debes oír lo que paso en verdad ese día.

Ash: ¿Y que deberia saber?

Clemont: Serena no te engaño, Kalm ese maldito bastardo fue el que la beso, y al ver que te fuiste de la casa ella se comenzó a enfermar y ahora ella puede morir.

Esas palabras fueron como un baldazo de agua muy fría, no se dio cuenta que lo que hizo.

Ash: Yo...no lo sabía...soy un imbécil.

Clemont: Ash por eso tu eres la última esperanza para que Serena se salve.

Ash: Clemont llévame con ella.

En eso fueron al hospital, y Ash entro a donde ella estaba, y vio que ella estaba muy pálida, casi como un fantasma.

Ash: Serena, aquí estoy.

Serena: Ash...que bueno que viniste.

Ash: Si y te pido perdón por no haberme dejado llevar por la ira.

Serena: No Ash, tu perdóname a mí.

Ash: No tengo que hacerlo, porque te amo.

Serena: Yo también te amo Ash, para siempre.

Y en eso todos vieron como de la nada, Serena se estaba desmayando, su pulso bajaba y quedo inconsciente, hasta que pensaron que estaba muerta, Ash se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

Ash: No, no me dejes Serena, Dios aun no, aun no me la quites; por favor Serena no me dejes.

Y milagrosamente, Serena recupero su color natural, su vitalidad regreso y ese brillo característico de sus ojos habia vuelto. Y Serena abrazo a Ash.

Serena: No me iré, al menos no sin ti, y eso no pasara.

Ash: Serena, perdóname, no quería que esto te pasara.

Serena: Tranquilo, estamos juntos otra vez.

Ash: Por eso debo hacer esto, señora Grace, ¿le puedo pedir la mano de Serena para que sea mi esposa?

Grace: Bueno, aunque pensé que lo harían hasta graduarse, este es el mejor momento, tienen mi bendición.

Serena: Gracias mami.

Ash: Serena ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Serena: Si, claro que quiero ser tu esposa.

Y a la semana, Ash y Serena se casaron en una emotiva ceremonia, y ahí ante sus invitados, amigos y familiares, se juraron amor eterno. Posteriormente regresaron a vivir a su casa como marido y mujer, y así terminaron el bachillerato, y se fueron a la universidad donde estudian tanto medicina como moda, la vida no podia ser mejor para los dos. Ya en el tiempo presente, Serena se despierta.

Serena: Vaya creo que me quede dormida.

Ash: ¿Te desperté amor?

Serena: Descuida, pero ya es hora de entrar hace frio.

Ash: Vamos adentro mi amor.

Serena: Tengo antojo de unas galletas y café.

Ash: Lo que sea por mi bella esposa.

Serena: Te amo.

Ash: Y yo a ti.

Fin


End file.
